Hands Off!
by MMagnet
Summary: From the moment Grimmjow met Ichigo, he couldn't stand the sight of him. When Ichigo dethroned him as school yard king several years ago, Grimmjow wanted his crown back. When a 'Hands Off' radio promotion is hosted at the local Karakura park after school, will Grimmjow see this as an opportunity to extract more than just revenge from his teenage rival? AU, slash/lemon, profanity.
1. Regicide

**I don't think I've ever seen anything like this written before. This is only going to be two chapters long and is entirely from Grimmjow's perspective.**

**Here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Warnings: **AU, profanity, slash/lemon.

* * *

I fucking hated him, with nearly every fibre of my being. That fabled Kurosaki brat – and I say fabled with complete sarcasm. He always thought he was better than everyone else.

The fucking '_Strawberry_' knocked around the school yard with those fucking friends of his like he was King of the fucking castle. It was proverbial bullshit.

I didn't actually hate him for any general reason, other than the fact he thought he was better than me. I couldn't stand it then and I definitely couldn't stand it now. I was the real King, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Ever since I met the bastard five years ago in middle school, we both shared our fair share of rivalry. From the moment I met him I knew I wasn't going to get along with him. I didn't know much of his past, however all I knew was that he transferred from some other school into Karakura High. He instantly became friends with that Rukia bitch – his father and her brother were some sort of butt-buddy acquaintances in the working world.

It made me sick, the orange haired bastard was always attracting attention. Good or bad it never really mattered to me, he just fucking thrived off it! Kurosaki was a moth to a flame. Or rather, people acted like moths to his flaming head of hair.

I can easily recall to you the time in our English class when Ochi-sensei had asked us to stand up and spell out some words. My English wasn't brilliant, given the fact that my father's German and my mother's Japanese. But that fucking kid shot up like a dog on heat spelling out the word like he was from fucking America, putting me to shame in front of the class. I wanted to pound his face into the pavement for weeks every time I looked at him.

Always wearing a stone cold scowl, never a smile. Jeez, the kid always needed to loosen up that fucking face of his and I gladly did it for him… When I punched his teeth in a few months later.

We were fifteen at the time when we became true rivals. It was common knowledge that we hated each other with a burning passion. I would never address him as Ichigo, it burned my insides with a concentrated acid. I snarled at the thought of it.

Walking down the hall, in class or on the playground, I would intentionally piss him off by throwing paper balls and erasers. I'd call him names and shove into him. He would get so pissed until one day, he finally challenged me back.

Even though the kid had some balls to bite back, it never actually crossed my mind that he would throw a punch. It seemed out of character for him, or so I thought. We were sixteen at this point, he grew completely fed up with my bullshit and he swung at me, knocking me in the jaw.

I did have to credit him though, he had an impressive right hook.

I returned the blow with equal force, he dodged and tackled me backwards. I was flung down onto the pavement, he landed on top of me and began punching into my face. It was the most fucking embarrassing day of my life when Kurosaki got the upper hand on me.

From then on he put me to shame, I was dethroned as King. I hated it, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques the coined ruthless delinquent among the school yard had his ass kicked by that fairy orange haired smart mouthed brat.

It made me snarl like an animal every time I was fucking reminded by it. People thought they could push me around though, I still always bit back. But like any animal, my instincts told me to back down from my own predator, hiding in the shadows waiting to get my hands around his throat and throttle him.

But that was the thing, despite all the shamefulness I was put through. Now seventeen year old Grimmjow Jaegerjaques still hadn't re-dominated his territory, I guess in a way I truly lost interest. I still hated him, always jiving at the pretentious fuck from the side lines. But that is all I ever did, he kicked my ass at nearly everything. Prancing around like a little fairy, thinking he could out do me.

Though truthfully, he was my guilty pleasure.

When Kurosaki gave me a taste of my own medicine, I started to notice him more and more. His angular upper body, budding wide shoulders and when I finally had the chance, rippling wash board abs.

We had this rivalry, yeah so what? It didn't mean I couldn't fantasize about something I liked and wanted to fuck. But that was the thing, he was off limits, even within my own arrogance I still couldn't have the one thing that truly dominated me at everything else. Sports, arts, languages, maths and even fighting. I was restrained to my inner thoughts, his ample torso beneath me, his arms running up my own features, washing over my body in sexual gropes. Fuck I wanted all of that, sadly I was restrained to jacking off to Kurosaki in the shower, under the covers or pulled over on the side of the road if I was truly horny.

I could have any slut I wanted, but the one thing I truly wanted the most claimed to be sissy fuck straight.

Though, despite how I felt – the next time a challenge presented itself, I would show him up and reclaim my crown. Putting that orange haired bastard through hell and back. He usurped my rightful place as King. I was determined to get it back.

* * *

"So Grimm, ya gonna meet up with me at the park la'er for the radio comp?" A husked voice emanated from the tall, lanky raven black haired teen next to me. He's been on my ass for nearly a week about some fucking 'Hands Off' competition, run by some radio show that's on after school today. Apparently who ever can stay in contact the longest with the radio van, without breaking the contact wins some knew 'Zangetsu car model' that's being promoted on the markets.

I already had my own baby stowed away in my parent's garage but I thought what the hell, may as well try out for free stuff. It was the best stuff to have after all.

I grunted back to Nnoitora. "Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up 'bout it already. I said I was coming with ya yesterday didn't I? Stop bein' so forgetful." Nnoitora wasn't a dumb forgetful kid at all, in fact he was smart. Street smart, but he did have a forgetful personality that really pissed me off at times. Minor details would often skip his mind. It could be painful if they were actually important and he cast it aside like a fishing lure.

I swear to God though, the only thing Nnoitora ever thought about was sex, girls and alcohol. I mean, I'm no worse for the most part. I often thought about getting my own dick wet from time to time, but he had always been excessive. Ever since the lanky formed teen hit puberty at thirteen, he'd been out of control.

He was a good guy to rely on if you needed anything though, always had respect for him. Even though he was a fucking manic machine.

"What is this? Stop jumpin' up on my dick when ya in a shitty mood Grimm, such a buzz kill. Anyway make sure ya get there fast. Only a select few're gonna actually be able ta participate. I want to win this fuckin' car too." He said with a huff, ever since New Year's last year – Nnoitora had his ride totalled in an accident. He wasn't in the car at the time, but some drunk fuck decided to slam up onto his driveway and completely ruin it. To be honest, I'd never seen Nnoitora so crushed in his life. He wanted someone to pay with blood, luckily for the moron that fucked him over, skipped town. Nnoitora would have beaten him black and blue if he got a hold of him.

"Anyway, gonna catch ya' round. Have to head ta wood-shop cya!" He said in departure, I just sighed in remembrance… Out of all the fucking classes that would be last on my time table for a Friday, it was art with Kurosaki.

"FUCK!" I roared out, kicking the closest stone next to my foot. I watched it skim violently across the grass, if this kid was going to start shit with me I would probably lose it and shove a stencil down his throat. For the past three or four weeks, he had truly been irritating me. Always sending what he probably thought was subtle calculating glances at me. I picked up on this after I caught him looking down at my face from the rooftop awhile back, I hated that look he gave me. Furthermore I hated those fucking warm honey brown eyes. They were imprisoning and I could endlessly stare into them if I were given the chance, another one of my guilty pleasures about Kurosaki. I hated his eyes because I loved the way they tried to figure me out.

I was so fucked up.

Making my way along the cobbled path, my feet lazily scrapped against the surface. I tried to kill as much time as possible when walking to classes with Kurosaki. Especially art, it was so free-lance. Ukitake-sensei let all of us run wild at times, especially on a Friday afternoon where we could sit in our own space and do whatever the hell we wanted.

Unfortunately most of my friends are fuck head academics and decided to pick something more productive than drawing. I always thought it to be a push over subject. Never really cared for it, I would try and sleep in it, but it was extremely hard when you had that orange haired fuck's voice, screaming in your ears every five minutes.

I often thought I could put it to better use by making him scream out my name.

Continuing to walk along the path, laughing at my fantasies. I was a few steps away from the lone sandstone brick building that was our art room.

"Fucking great…" I murmured to myself, swinging the door open, Ukitake-sensei just nodded at me. After two years of taking this class he finally became accepting of my tardiness.

"Hello Grimmjow-san, how nice of you to join us. Since it's a Friday you can continue on your major work if you like, it is due in one month's time after all. I thought I'd be extra nice anyway." He smiled, the white haired teacher was always a little creepy. Constantly cheerful, in fact I don't think he has ever snapped at me once.

Snaking my way over to the empty bench in the corner of the room, I hung my head low trying to avoid the eye contact that I could feel racking over my body.

"Tch." I grumbled out audibly.

Pulling the seat towards me, I sat down and snatched my sketch booklet from out of my bag. I'd been working on my major for awhile now, whenever interest struck I would actually draw. Glancing up and down at the scrawl drawn on the page, I smiled proudly.

_Pantera_.

It was a work of art if you'd ask me. A bone white panther with a long slender tail, rapidly moving from side to side in the wind. An aphotic backdrop with scintillate crescent moon rays, adorned the barren desert sands.

It really took awhile to compose, but once I got the idea on paper. It came together.

"Great sketch you got there Grimm." _That_ sarcastic voice coaxed, I fisted the sides of the desk in irritation. I prayed to whatever fucking God that was watching over me, that he'd be swallowed up by the floor if I just ignored him.

"What? No spark today, I think I like this Grimmjow better." I could sense the smirk grow on his face, I'd already lost it.

"Fuck off Kurosaki!" I barked at him, he leaned over breathing down my left ear. It felt warm when it made contact, I tried to control my perpetual rage. I wanted to upper cut his face, but again we gave up on that type of fighting a long time ago.

"Jeez, I was just complementing ya anyway. Sooooo…?" He said, adding in an outstretched question. Moving to meet my gaze, he moved out his left arm tapping annoyingly on the wooden bench. I wanted to break his fucking fingers off.

"So what? Just fuck off now you've had your fun."

"Nah, just wanted to ask you something. You don't plan to be going to the 'Hands Off' competition this afternoon do you?" He questioned, those eyes formed a thin line eclipsing his decisiveness. He thought he exercised some profound power over me after he thrashed me into the pavement a year ago.

If anything, he was fucking wrong. I wasn't ever afraid to stand my own.

"What of it? Scared that I'm gonna kick ya ass like old time's Kurosaki?" Laughing in remembrance, his eyes reformed into those warm beading orbs.

Fuck…!

"Heh? Old times, huh? I'll be there, you better get a place in that competition because I wanna watch you go down Grimm." He chuckled to himself, the prick thought he was real funny.

"Oh trust me kid, you're going down. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that ya asking me for a challenge?"

Even though it was only a flimsy competition, I was starting to get wiled. A chance to finally fucking take _my_ crown back. If I could win this, I'd never let the prick live it down.

Ever.

"You're on blueberry. Cya at 4." He said with an excited tone, I was definitely going to take both my prizes this afternoon. The sweat taste of victory, my first act as King would be for him to lick the drool off my shoes. I really liked the idea of that, it made my dick twitch a little.

From then on he kept to his own, sitting with big tits Orihime. He didn't really talk much after that, but he kept on shooting those predictable calculating gazes from behind his stencil. I loved the way he moved those fingers graciously around the page.

I could live with it for awhile though, I was actually too rowdy to care for any more banter between us at the moment.

I would finally get to extract my prolonged revenge.

* * *

The end of the period rolled around quickly, I added some more detail to my Pantera sketch and sped out of class in a flash. I was determined to fucking get a one-up on Kurosaki.

I raced home as fast as I could, I lived close to the school, much to my disappointment. There was never really an excuse for me to skip school, my parents would always catch me with their keen eyesight. But I held a candle to that, for once I was grateful – I was going to be the first one there lining up to participate in that 'Hands Off' competition. I was going to beat Kurosaki and grind his conceitedness into dust , crushing him like the flimsy piss ant he is.

It sounds like I was actually salivating at the thought of this, but after bottling up this type of emotion for a long while now. It was nearly racking my body in an orgasmic pleasure at the fact that I had an advantage against Kurosaki.

Determination was my playing field.

For a 'Hands Off' competition, I was a really hands on guy to begin with. Always had a natural talent to get what I wanted and if I wanted victory. I was going to win, I had to become the true King again.

I rocked up to the Karakura park, often used to come here with Nnoitora when we were little. I smirked at some of the good memories here, we were rough-houses. Would knock a few wimps around if they stood in our way.

But I was going to knock around something more sweet and delectable. My little child hood rivalry with the Strawberry. Making my way through to the clearing, I took sight of a white van with 'Hands Off' printed in bold letters on a sign.

The DJ had already started setting up and there were no other people in sight. There's one victory already, I just beat Kurosaki here.

Hurrying over, the DJ looked up. He had black hair and three profuse scars running from above his left eye brow downwards to the base of his jaw bone. A suggestive tattoo inked onto his right cheek.

I smirked at him.

"Hiya, looks like ya the first to arrive. I'll be done settin' up soon so just relax." He suggested to me.

I nodded to him in agreement, I found myself a comfortable spot up against the van and sighed. I couldn't wait to shove dirt in Kurosaki's face.

Minutes passed as a few more people started to arrive, Nnoitora and Kurosaki being two of them. I recalled Nnoitora saying to me last week that only ten or so people could actually compete. Shouldn't be too hard since I arrived first.

"Ya look a little flushed Grimm. Must be eager yeah?" Nnoitora asked, leaning down next to me. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I always hated the smell of those things, reminded me of my mother blowing the cancerous smog down my throat.

I leant my head back against the wall, rasping in a fresh breath of air. My blue hair fell out of form down my face, I shook it away. Kurosaki was on the other side, my goal was to try and goad him into defeat when this started.

More and more participants arrived and when the DJ had finally set up. He handed ten people a pass to wear around their necks, a laminated sheet of black paper with a white number printed in the middle.

I received the number 1.

Pulling the thing over my neck, Nnoitora shoved his '5' haphazardly into the waist band of his jeans.

"Nnoi, you're gonna have to put it round ya neck." I suggested, that was the entire purpose of them after all…

"Nah, looks better on me this way, 'Sides you see that smokin' strawberry blonde with the large tits? I'ma fuck her after I win myself a new car." He said all too boldly, adding a subtle hint of triumph to his baritone. I just rolled my eyes, he never had any self conscious tendencies and Nnoitora always had steel skin.

Completely shameless.

The DJ's voice sung out from the microphones wired to the van, the audience's rampant chatter dulled. Finally we were getting this show on the road.

"Heya everybody, name's Shuuhei Hisagi and I will be your host this afternoon. As we have been advertising for the last few weeks, whoever can keep their hands on the radio van for the longest wins! Bathroom breaks, hunger, sickness or anything else results in instant forfeiture and the winner will receive a brand new spankin' Zangetsu!" The DJ, Shuuhei said in a boisterous tone.

I was eager at this point, eager to win. With a shit splitting grin, I kept my hand connected to the van and slid it along the sheen buffed surface, moving around to the other side where Kurosaki was.

"Alright folks, now that you're all familiar with the terms and conditions, let's get this show on the road!"

He was standing at the end of the van with that strawberry blonde girl Nnoitora told me he wanted to fuck. My grin grew wider. He was wearing the number '6' around his neck.

I took sight of Kurosaki, he was my wearing my most unluckiest number'. But it seemed as if luck was on my side though, a sign from the Gods above. I had this in the bag!

"Well Kurosaki, looks like you're six and I'mma one. Ya snooze ya loose kid, are you ready to have your ass kicked? Cause after I win you're not gonna ever have your hands on my new car" I coaxed him, the anticipated victory was swelling inside me, my desire to win fuelled my senses.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**Hopefully this came across well through Grimmjow's perspective, t****he lemon will be in the next chapter by the way. (:****  
**

******I also really dislike the formatting on the standard site, it stretches my paragraphs and makes them look shorter.**

**Tell me what you think of this so far. Please review! :D**


	2. Sycophant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Warnings:** AU, profanity, slash/lemon and after re-reading this particular chapter, sexist remarks against women.

I would like to throw in that I **respect all** women and that it's simply the constructiveness of Grimmjow's characterization.

* * *

It'd been one hour. One long obscenely stretched fucking hour.

The competition had slowly dwindled down to four of us.

Kurosaki, Nnoitora, big tits and myself – the other six that bit the dust were weak, impatient and unkempt morons. How hard was it to fucking leave your hand, foot, body, back or head on a van about the size of three horses?

Not that fucking hard, piss ants.

Despite my original intentions to goad Kurosaki in defeat, his stubbornness became his defence Nnoitora and I had stuck to the left side of the van, big tits and Kurosaki were on the right side. The weather was starting to get a little colder now, I regret pulling on the light pink shorts that I caught sight of when I raced home. Thank fuck I decided on a white cotton v neck, because my legs were fucking shaking every time there was breeze.

Like hell I was losing though, my back was resting up against the van – both Nnoitora and I were listening to the DJ play Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench. At least there was some taste in music while I plotted Kurosaki's defeat, I could hear that fucking prick laugh with the strawberry blonde from the other side of the van.

There was a good number of people crowding around us listening to the music and watching the competition. I could hear that Rukia bitch and that other girl with massive knockers – Orihime, occasionally cheer him along from the side lines.

'Go Kurosaki-kun, go Kurosaki-kun.' She always had an annoying bitchy voice to me, it was whiny and I couldn't fucking stand it.

What's more is I couldn't stand the way she fucking looked at him, it was quite clear she wanted him. But the strange thing was, in all the time I noticed this – she never made an advance. Come to think of it… Neither did Kurosaki, Orihime was hot, that was coming from a gay guy. But still was Kurosaki really such a prude not to notice this?

What a dumbshit virgin.

It was almost 5:00PM and it had been a good twenty minutes since someone cracked under pressure.

"Well folks, it's been one hour since we started and after six of our competitors failing to keep their hands on, we are still down to the remaining four members. Who will win? Who will lose? Maybe we'll find out after this next track, stick around Karakura!" The DJ informed in that over boisterous tone.

"Tch, let's make this more interesting." I suggested to Nnoitora, I had an idea in mind.

"Whadd'ya mean?" He questioned.

"You wanna fuck that Rangiku girl right?" I asked, knowing all too well he did… Maybe it slipped his mind? I doubted that though.

"All I've been thinkin' bout after winnin' this car." Nnoitora smirked back, flicking his raven black bangs out of his face. Of course he was.

"Right, well go around there and flirt with her a bit if ya wanna win that bad, I'm sure she'll be all over ya if you let her feel ya up." I further suggested, I watched his smile grow… He was street smart alright, but when it came to decisiveness – it didn't quite sit well in his brain. Nnoitora had always been a black and white guy, two plus two equals four crap. And not to mention he wouldn't miss the opportunity for a girl with excessively large breasts to grope him.

I shuddered at the thought of balloon like flesh rubbing against me.

Nnoitora shot up with his arm on the van and made his way around to Kurosaki and big tits – I took sight of that annoyingly vibrant orange hair. There was Kurosaki with his right arm supporting himself against the van.

He thought he was so fucking cool chatting up that bitch, probably preferred the looser type too.

"How're ya goin' gorgeous?" Nnoitora asked in that 'cultivating' rough voice of his, yeah he was such a charmer.

"_Hellllooooo_ there handsome, getting bored already?" She asked in an animated timbre – "And you decided to come around and speak to little old _meeeeee_? I'm flattered." That bubbly voice droned, I watched her bat those overly large eyelashes at him. Those things could fan a fucking fire.

"Eh? Somethin' like tha'. Anyway whadd'ya say we ditch this place and swing back ta mine?"

I slammed my forehead against the steel skin of the van, way to go Nnoitora – you're so fucking original. With a long drawn out sigh, I looked over to Kurosaki who was bobbing his head with the beat of Blink 182's All the Small Things.

The pretentious fuck had some taste, I'd give him that. "Ya gonna give in yet Kurosaki? It's gettin' a bit late, better be in doors before dark." Let the goading begin. If anything, I've always been a champ at this.

"You wish Grimmjow, I've got all night if it comes down to it." He said with a grin, he leaned his back up against the van. Those skin tight turquoise jeans riding low on his hips, fuck that was a sight.

"S'ides, your legs are looking a little cold, not going to buckle over pressure are we?" Damn, he was right. My legs had broke out into goose-bumps in the past five minutes, they were chatting together like a pair of dentures.

"You fucking wish, you of all people should know that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques doesn't go down without a fight." I said with a plastering grin, emphasizing my ego. It should be common knowledge that I don't go down easily.

"Boys boys!" That vibrant tone spliced our banter. "Stop you're getting me all bothered."

Big tits Rangiku batted her eyelashes at me, her tone was all too truthful. She probably was getting all wet inside, slut.

"Tch. Am I not enough for ya then?" Nnoitora chimed in with a deflated tone. To someone that didn't know him – it truly sounded like Nnoitora took a hit to his pride. At least the tall fucker was being original now.

"Now I didn't say that say that cutie. Don't be so hard on yourself!"

At this point the sound of the music stopped and the DJ's voice interjected all of us. "Well folks, this marks the half way point. If a winner isn't decided by six there's going to be a tie breaker!" The music picked back up over the audience's dwindling chatter.

Fuck, I didn't want this to be played out by a decider. I wanted Kurosaki to taste true defeat.

"Looks like we're on tha home stretch." Nnoitora said, leaning his lanky form over big tits – moving his face closer to hers, his back arching over her smaller height like a giraffe's neck. With his left hand still making contact with the van, he moved even closer. "Ya sure you don't wanna ditch?" He audibly whispered at her, Nnoitora was always the confrontational type.

I watched the strawberry blonde move her right hand up to cup his cheek, she stroked it a bit. Nnoitora stiffened his back as he smirked. I saw Kurosaki watching with interest as well.

Rangiku's bubbly giggle rang from her lips. "Awwwww, you're really a softy on the inside aren't you? By the way, your competition pass fell on the ground." She batted with flirtation.

"No! Don't!" I shouted at him.

Before I could even react, the dick head lifted his hand left hand of the ground to pick it up. He stopped mid way realizing what he did, I could hear Kurosaki's shrieking laugh bark at him. I wanted to curse at both Nnoitora and Kurosaki, Nnoitora for being that air headed forgetful prick he always was and Kurosaki for being a true blue ass hole.

"Shit!" Nnoitora shrieked, big tits just giggled at him.

"Well folks, looks like another contestant bit the dust! One more down three to go!" The DJ's voice sounded over the broadcast of music. That Rukia bitch cheered for Kurosaki from amongst the crowd.

Nnoitora just looked up and stared at me, his face was a mix of defeat and what appeared to be emotional heart-ache. I couldn't help but inwardly smile, that was a new type of emotion for him all together.

"Shit, God fuckin' damn it!" He growled out aggressively, Kurosaki's annoying laughter grew.

"Shut it asshole!" I snapped at him, Nnoitora would probably slam his face into the van if he continued. I was feeling sympathetic for Nnoitora's bout of forgetfulness, he truly wanted to win this. "Don't worry Nnoi, I'll win it for ya!" I re-assured him.

He looked up and stared at me with a weak grin, flashing his piano teeth – poor guy was a wreck.

Twirling his back around in a slightly hunched form, Nnoitora shoved his hands in his pocket and trailed off accepting his loss. Walking in time to Hawthorne Height's Saying Goodbye, I watched that Kurosaki fuck lean his head back against the van with a wide smile. Complacent prick.

It boiled my blood to know that he was enjoying all of this. The wind picked up in pace, fuck it was getting colder by the minute.

"W-wait!" The strawberry blonde perked up, Nnoitora stifled his movements. I switched my gaze to Kurosaki for a moment, watching him open his eyes in intrigue, it was a shock to both of us. Rangiku moved away from the van and over towards Nnoitora.

"I think I'll take up your offer and ditch this place!" She said in flattery, it looked like she felt bad. I watched Nnoitora's face light up from a few meters away… At least he wasn't going home empty handed.

Looking back up to me, he flashed a shit eating grin. Wrapping his arm around Rangiku's waist, they both walked off towards the crowd.

"So, just down to you'n me Grimmjow. Ready to have your ass kicked?" He question moving closer.

I grinned back and spoke back over the DJ's announcement – "Eat shit asshole."

* * *

"Well folks it's nearing onto 6:00PM, never did I think that two people could remain bound to a van this long. Even for a new car! I guess determination far exceeds expectation! Within ten minutes, if one of our friends Grimmjow or Ichigo doesn't come out as a victor, there will be a decider!" The DJ chimed in, fuck I didn't want it to come down to this at all. I clenched my teeth a little.

Between Kurosaki and myself, we tried everything to make one of us cave. We couldn't make forcible contact or that would be an immediate forfeiture and loss – I couldn't have that.

Persuasion was Kurosaki's method. I was hungry, cold and I really needed to piss – he could see all of that. But if it came down to it, I would rather suffer from acute pneumonia and piss my pants in front of all these people than buckle to Kurosaki.

I was the King. I was going to win!

My snide remarks weren't working, we were at a stalemate – My determination was far outclassing Kurosaki's though. The minutes were slowly passing by, the crowd would count out each minute as the proverbial timer neared its end.

Our desperation increased, my inner animal and his inner prick were being fuelled by the anxious need to win.

"Fucking quit while you're ahead Kurosaki, we both know I've got this in the bag!" I roared out with a smirk, the air was frigid. The suns twilight rays were retrograding behind the park's tree line. Both our stomachs were snarling in a malnourished temperament.

"You wish Grimmjow, this is going to be just like the time I stomped you into the pavement" He bit back, hard too. It always pierced my pride like an arrow when _he _of all people reminded me.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Fuck off, I'm not givin' up yet strawberry! You underestimate me."

He always had a thing for being called strawberry, I watched his face turn into that scowl I enjoyed when he was pissed. He scoffed loudly at me.

"Hmm, that so? You're holding your legs together pretty tightly, if I wasn't mistaking – you're either freezing your ass off or need to go to the bathroom. Which is it Grimmy?" He reminded me , my wind prone legs and my need to piss grew dire.

Seriously was the conceited fuck above using the word piss?

The crowd shouted out the six minute, Rukia and Orihime were continuing to cheer for Ichigo. Fucking Nnoitora was probably banging that girl by now – I had to win though, I couldn't afford to lose.

The audible chorus of crickets could be heard amongst the silent clearing, the DJ Shuuhei killed the music for the home stretch.

I was growing desperate, even sweating a little. We both weren't buckling and I'd be fucked if this came down to a tie breaker, I wanted to stomp all over him.

It was grace under pressure.

Kurosaki and I were both wily, time was ticking by faster and faster. The audience's anticipation grew more rampant for one of us to win. Who knew I had such a fan base?

I noticed Kurosaki's movements became fussier, he wanted this as bad as I did – but fuck, we were both stumped. The kid was just as arrogant as I was, I hated that about him. I may be determined but he was purely stubborn. There was nothing more that we could do, he wasn't surrendering and I wasn't either – it was like watching two old guys play a game of chess and the other wait's for the next move… But only there was no next move for me, I had nothing.

Kurosaki had surpassed me two years ago when he usurped me, he was immune. Immune to all of my antics, that fucking prick. While he was immune, I was still imperceptibly prone to everything about him. Eyes, face, body, speech – everything about Kurosaki turned me on, made me react to him. He even dominated my fucking thoughts.

But I had to win, I needed my crown back because I'd be damned to hell if I'd let him trample over my excessive pride. Fucking thief.

The count was at two minutes, fuck my back was growing increasingly sore. I had maintained the same postures for almost two hours now – it ached all over. Never have I stood up like this for an extended period of time. Kurosaki looked the same.

I could see it on his face though, he wasn't going to let me win – nor was he allowing it to be a tie breaker. It was a vibrant neon beacon radiating from him. He cocked his entire head around to face mine, his eyes were wide in contemplation.

I was stifled, I'd seen him with this look countless times over the past month. He was up to something with that calculating gaze. From the moment this 'Hands Off' bullshit began, it was clearly more than just a competition to win a new car.

One minute and a half, the cricket's shrill chorus filled in the silence again.

"With only one minute to go, our two remaining competitors wait it out on the homestretch for a tie breaker." The DJ interjected with anticipation.

I watch Kurosaki shift a little, he pushed himself away from the Van – right hand still maintaining contact. I wanted a stampede of rhino's to flatten him.

Those beading warm cream brown eyes stared endlessly into mine, I didn't know what in the fuck he was doing. He moved over to me slowly.

Forty seconds.

The twilight was almost evaporated into darkness.

We stood toe and toe together. Kurosaki and I had never maintained this statuesque contact for more than a second, before one of us shifted away in disgust. His face shifted down to the grass below our feet.

Thirty seconds – fuck I wanted to win, but at the same time my instincts were locked on to Kurosaki's orange hair. What in the hell was he doing? My curiosity was raised skyward.

He mumbled something inaudibly to me, followed by a sigh he locked his gaze back onto mine. Those beading round orbs, they made my legs clack together – more than the wind did.

"Twenty seconds!" I heard both the DJ and audience shout out, Kurosaki's friends more vocal than the rest.

His look was that of 'fuck it'. The next thing I knew, his left hand made contact with my cheek. He cupped the back of my head and I was pulled down to his face. A gentle warmth radiated over me, the contact was unexpectedly and irrevocably pleasant.

"Mnnnnnnngfuck?" I murmured out stupidly. I was awestruck, the fuck was he doing?

It was dead silent again, I could feel the audience's eyes bore holes the size of the grand canyon into both of us.

My lips were on his and he was… Kissing me?

Ichigo Kurosaki was kissing Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. That self pretentious, immaculately proclaimed straight as a horse Ichigo Kurosaki?

The sensation on my lips was feverish, I kissed back. My entire control, determination and desire was laid to ruins. I melted into the one thing I desired the most, but at the same time wanted to crush.

He licked at my bottom lip and I was done for, I pushed my body off the van and grasped both sides of his face. I was furiously returning the kiss my guilty pleasure initiated.

Fuck.

The crowd screamed Ichigo's name – Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques lost to Ichigo Kurosaki once again.

Double fuck.

* * *

I was rampant. My rage was being fuelled by the overbearing shame held over my head in the gallows. If I had one wish, it would be to cast Ichigo fucking Kurosaki to the depths of eternal damnation and have his skin slowly peeled from him.

I wanted death.

Following my defeat, I stormed off. I was embarrassed, flustered and fucking defeated – out of all the things the prick used as a last resort. I could not believe it was that, out of all the fucking things in the world?

A kiss and I instantly crumbled, my entire plan to extract revenge and gain my crown back was crushed by granite stone blocks. I had lost to Kurosaki again.

FUCK!

My haphazardly gelled sky blue hair, blew in the win from the side lines. Kurosaki accepted some manilla envelope from the DJ. Probably filled with fucking car keys. I failed, the prick got what he wanted.

My defeat and a new fucking car. Again, I was livid with hate.

It had been half an hour before people started to clear off, Kurosaki stayed back with that black haired bitch and jiggles. I hated them both, groping all over him like he was some kind of God.

That should have been me in the limelight, me as a God.

Damn him to hell.

I needed something to clear my thoughts, my head with swimming with rage and a toxic poison seeping throughout my system. I wanted to completely destroy something.

Amongst all of that animosity raging on like a battle through my head, it was solaced by the memory of warm lips and the caress of gentle hands. He completely fucked me up even further, fucking Kurosaki put me to shame – more shame than I had ever been through.

He took my crown all those years ago and he now took my dignity in front of the public eye. FUCK HIM!

I broke my barbaric rigid glare from him and shoved myself out of sight into the bushes, my anger was spiralling out of control.

It was dark, my appetite was suppressed and I needed something to fucking cool off big time. I headed towards the other end of the park, making my way through the lacklustre light. To a stranger, I probably looked like a manic psychopath – I felt it too. I wanted to tear something apart. I wanted to tear Kurosaki limb from mother fucking limb.

It was about 6:45PM, I spent most of my Friday afternoon trying to take back my rightful place as King. I could've been out fucking some dumb faggot senseless – but no. I had to try and destroy Kurosaki.

Was I slowly becoming moronic with each passing day? I highly doubted it, but has it truly become a second nature for Kurosaki to do this to me?

I stalked off through the bark chipped playground, the swings gently creaking in the wind. My boiling blood was fending off the cold front. It felt like I was walking around in fucking circles through this labyrinth, my rage clearly blocking sight of my bearings/

"Cya later Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yeah cya Ichigo!"

I heard two female voices perk up from a far, followed by the noise of an idle car engine. It sped off with a screech.

Honing onto the sound the noise, I shifted my body to the direction the voices came from. I could just visibly make out the figure of a silver Toyota Prius and a lean figure leaning on it.

Kurosaki.

"YOU BASTARD!" My roaring temperament broke the serene silence of the park. I watched him stiffen, completely out of shock. At this point my body had completely succumbed to my tantrum.

I stalked over, Kurosaki was just glaring. I don't know why I did what I did next… But I slammed him up against his own car, frigid blue eyes cold with anger.

Brick by brick my anger swelled. I wasn't exploding though, my body gave into him my lips wandered onto his.

I accepted it, I wouldn't keep my hands off him.

* * *

**Well... Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint people. It was becoming increasingly lengthy and I really couldn't find a way to shorten it - so there will be one more chapter to conclude this.**

**:) Review.**


	3. Coronation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Warnings:** AU, profanity, definite slash/lemon and after playing with the characterization a little, it may be slightly OOC.

**I'm**** sorry to the people that received an alert for this and it was taken down, I was a little unhappy with what I had written. I don't want to use it as an excuse, but this will be the first time I write an elaborate slash/lemon.**

**After what was originally supposed to be one chapter in length, here is the conclusion.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My body began teeming with a compulsive need. The soft traces of that dampened skin against mine, Kurosaki was suffocated by my confounded and utterly impetuous contact.

It was acceptance. He'd stolen everything from me, I was finally facing up to him in my own fucked up dynamic way.

Everything had been crushed underneath Kurosaki's reign of fucking conceitedness and now I was kissing up to him. The one thing I refused to do.

My violent aggressiveness was being coaxed into a smouldering inferno, swindled by glossed cherry red lips that tasted of a lingering honey and vanilla. My taut tongue licked at those sweetened lips, Kurosaki had his own sealed like a thirteenth century portcullis. My haphazard rage had developed into an assault, an assault to breach this pansy fuck's comfort zone.

It was fruitless though, much to my tongue's vicious licks and jabs – Kurosaki had sealed himself from me. The straight as a plank fucking orange haired prick was immune to me, to everything.

I let up with a huff, unable to enjoy the passive taste of Kurosaki's essence. I was too pissed off and rigid to actually bite back. He had hindered a great deal of my pride, crushing me into this pathetic worthless thing that I am now.

Subzero cerulean eyes bore holes into Kurosaki's own, I fisted against my sides – breathing excessively down on him. His face was that of bewilderment, Kurosaki was in a state of shock. I pounded into the roof of his Prius.

"FUCK YOU!" I bellowed through the darkness, his complexion maintained a mannequin solidness. Less than audible whimpers could be heard from the base of his throat, I couldn't quite tell if he was scared or somewhat pissed.

I didn't give a fuck though, I was at my breaking point again. It was dark and we were alone in the Karakura Park's parking lot. The atmosphere was an endless void, a noir landscape – Kurosaki probably thought I was going to tear him limb from limb. Amongst the violent outbursts I'd had in the last hour or so, it probably seemed that way to any bystander.

Shoving off him, I spun around and began to flee. The wind was chilling my already frostbitten calves, my chest was heaving. That fucking prick was still staring at me from behind, I wanted to step back around and smash his face in. Fuck him and fuck the world, my seething hate couldn't be calculated by the brightest of minds.

With walloping thuds from both my feet, a reticent voice perked up from behind.

"_Grimmjow…_" I heard a tongue-tired Kurosaki speak out, his inhibited whine was carried throughout the distilled air.

Halting in my path of blighted outrage, I cocked my head to the side. Blue hair spiralled down in front of my face.

Grunting like a behemoth, my fists made contact with my sides again – was he asking for a death wish?

"Grimmjow." I heard him repeat again – with a hint of confidence. If my back wasn't facing him nor was it completely desolate, my face would be that of a dumbfounded animal.

"WHAT?!" I roared out to him and the nothingness I was facing.

"Why…?" That disheartened voice of Kurosaki's questioned me. Moving back around, I faced him.

"WHY THE FUCK WHAT?" My body shuddered almost violently, my tantrum was at its crest again. I glared at him like a cobra leering in for the kill, his face shifted towards the ground.

"You… You kissed me?" He said, there was a profuse pause amongst both of us. I waited for him to continue, was the moron just going to leave the obvious hanging in limbo?

"Why?" He questioned me for what seemed to be about the one hundredth time, was this all the faggot could say?

"WHY? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK? EVERYTHING BETWEEN US SINCE DAY ONE HAS BEEN A COMPETITION FOR YOU – YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! EVERY TIME YOU LOOK AT ME WITH THAT FUCKING EXPRESSION. YOU TRY AND PUT YOURSELF IN MY SHOES AND SEE YOURSELF FROM MY PERSPECTIVE. WHAT THE FUCK IS IT YOU ACTUALLY WANT FROM ME? 'THE FUCK IS IT THAT MAKE'S YOU SUCH A COMPLACENT BASTARD?

Even a bystander would comment on how over dramatic I sounded, but it felt as if a million tiny drummers were hammering away at my heart with microscopic granite bricks. I'd lost it at him, three years of anger, rage and dispassionate rivalry with this prick and he had to the audacity to question me why?

I observed him shift a little amongst the aphotic lighting, he seemed uncomfortable to be around my demonic outrage. So he fucking should be, it took all my will power alone to not jump over there and throttle him. He fashioned that familiar expression, that one he judged me with for the past few weeks.

The lid on the proverbial kettle blew skyward, again.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? FOR THE PAST MONTH THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER SEEN."

Kurosaki shifted with more agitation this time, he looked shocked that I screamed that out. Did the idiot really think I wouldn't notice him staring at me like I had something written on my face?

"Wha? You-you saw?" He asked me dumbly, I stepped further towards him – my anger was fluctuating between manic psychopath and passive aggression. The wind had died down to an inconspicuous coast.

"OF COURSE I FUCKING SAW, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M STUPID?" I roared back to him, we were centimetres the scruff of his shirt, I pushed him back into the Prius.

"TELL ME WHY! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND IT!"

His chestnut brown eyes were rippling with sensitivity, opening his mouth to speak – cool breathe rasped around my fist. I clenched in with more force to hold him back. Kurosaki didn't struggle, his eyes were pacing over my own face.

Snaking his arm to rest gently on my wrist, I was confounded. The gentle brush of Kurosaki's tanned palm sent warm chills over my already glacial skin. Slowly pulling his head towards mine, he planted those lips of his on my own. That familiar honey vanilla flavour flooded my senses again.

It didn't make sense, it made no fucking sense to me at all. His kiss made my head flutter with some sort of contact high.

He peeled himself backwards off my face, I was still anchoring his back into the car.

"That's why…" He whispered to me.

Once again, Kurosaki made an unsuspecting advance. Was he trying to tell me he was an actual queer?

"What's with the bullshit?" I questioned through my clenched teeth, it was evidently clear to me that he was trying to play some Jedi mind trick. I wouldn't buy into his bullshit.

Those beading eyes made contact with my own rigged gaze.

"Bullshit? You think this is bullshit? You wanted to know why, so there's your answer." Kurosaki snapped back with a flare of defensiveness. I snarled at him, releasing my grasp. None of it made any fucking sense. He went from a devious scum-bag Kurosaki, to this…? Whatever _this _was?

"Fuck off Kurosaki, you think I'm gonna play into any more of your lies? I'm done with you, are ya happy? You got what ya fuckin' wanted. So I'll save us both the time and worship the very ground ya walk on everyday at school from now on." I barked at him, obviously sick of his warped ploys to dominate me.

I turned back around to face the darkness, only to find my shoulder caught in the slender constraints of Kurosaki's grip. It was anchoring me from moving on.

"I'm serious. Do you want some heart filled bullshit explanation or are you just gonna up and leave like a little fairy?" He lectured me like a fucking grade school moron, speaking the very words I once spoke to him when we first clashed all those years ago. My heart switched its channel, playing on an almost anxious rhythm. Kurosaki couldn't be serious? This was all bullshit, what reason did I have to believe the prick, I was submitted to? It was completely overblown and out of proportion for Kurosaki to be a faggot. My body shifted a little, the memories of all the sexual fantasies I jerked off to surfaced in the forefront of my mind.

Trying to shove his hand off my shoulder, he stepped forward and piped up even further. "Why do you think I kept doing the things I did to you? Kept insulting you and biting back after I kicked your ass in middle school? It's because after that I realized there was a lot more to you and I kept growing more and more interested in you Grimmjow. I was trying to get your attention because I knew the things I did irritated you."

Spinning back around, my already erratic emotions reverted into a diminished distemper. "How can someone who thinks there so fuckin' kingly, hide their faggotness from me? Ya bullshittin' again Kurosaki, so just fuck off. I'm done." I growled at him, stalking the disquieted con artist Kurosaki over to his Prius. I glared him down with my eyes – this game of cat and mouse was getting old.

"If you don't believe me then believe this." Kurosaki said with impartialness.

Before I could even react, for the fourth time today I made contact with those tasteful lips. He pulled me down to his lesser height and responded with an overlying sense of need. Kurosaki's dampened entrance massaged my own, my temper fluctuated like a thermometer in a premature spring.

My face was flushing from the connection, who knew the conceited fuck could actually kiss? I wasn't going to deny myself the one thing I often fantasized about, but being within the radius of his own comfort zone was astonishing. My passionate rage was still burning, but it was smouldered by the brisk, clammy contact of our tongues.

Kurosaki was swindling my rage.

He let me in, it was a battlefield of wet appendages – he had nothing on me when it came to this type of contact though. His cheeks were pulsating a tinted hypernova blush. That rivalry was evolving into a battle of sensual control.

Bearing down on Kurosaki's own aggression, I took complete lead and deepened the kiss. Nipping the boundaries of his mouth, I threw him up against the window of his own car – grating down on his chilled arms with my own.

Severing the contact, I let out of him and drunk in his form. Amidst the darkness, I could see those swimming brown eyes and pouting lips. He was a fucking needy faggot, I still wanted to pulverize him for the humiliation he put me through. But my outbursts let up and rapidly changed into desire.

Smirking down at his petite 5'9" composure. I piped up. "What do ya actually want from me?" Both my palms rested forcibly on his shoulders – imprisoning him from escape. It was true we'd never stood toe and toe like this – but the situation felt different. Kurosaki had stepped down from his throne for five minutes so we could actually tolerate each other.

It was a worthy cease fire.

He mumbled something with that incoherent voice of his. "Speak louder I can't fuckin' hear it when you talk down like that." I demanded him.

"What do you want this to mean?" He repeated his question with clarity, warm brown eyes locked onto my solaced cerulean orbs.

With a grunt I spoke up. "I could fuck ya in the back of ya car." I said comically while breathing down on his face. As if a prude like Kurosaki would ever do anything spontaneous like that. My barking laughter filled the parking lot's silence again.

"You wouldn't." He said with protest. There was a thin grimace on his face, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or just a usual prick.

With a jagged smile, I moved my face down to his. "Sounds like a challenge? Do ya want me to?" I nudged him, flushing his face with glacial huffs of breath. I would most definitely take this opportunity to fuck Kurosaki, my long term guilty pleasure – in the back of his own car.

"You're not that bold." He defended again. If he was going to be a cock sucker and challenge me, I was going to see the entire thing through.

"Give me your keys." I demanded him, his brown eyes dilated. "You want me ta fuck ya so bad, I will right here right now. Give me them."

He relented with a stifled posture. Swiftly moving my right hand away from his shoulder, I fished into those excessively tight riding turquoise jeans of his.

"THE HELL?" He shrieked out, the unexpected contact mortified him. Pulling the keys out, I pushed down on the taut button to unlock Kurosaki's ride. Moving my left hand from the other side of his broaden shoulder, I swung it down to the door handle and opened it.

Snapping his body into me, then pushing him into the frigid atmosphere of his own car. Kurosaki landed on the seating with a thud.

"What the fuck Grimmjow?" He questioned assertively. That lean from was supporting himself on the leathered black seats with his elbows, staring up at me.

"Did ya really think I wouldn't take ya up on your own challenge? I am honouring your request Kurosaki." I explained with impishness. That sense of rivalry was definitely present. Shoving myself into the seat of the car, I slammed the door with a profuse thud – wriggling my body over to the central space. Lifting his endless slender leg's onto my lap, I rubbed both of my palms on those tightly clad thighs.

"Mmmm, ya gonna take these off for me?" I asked him with a sensual husk, the heat was rising in the car's chilled atmosphere.

I was still fucking pissed at him, but another way to vent my rage had presented itself.

"Wh-what? I'm not doing this with you, I hardly know you like that to even do this. What if somebody sees?" He shot back at me, trying to break free from my hold. He really was being a prude faggot now.

"Stop being such a virgin Kurosaki, who the fuck cares if someone sees? Let'em, you won't be worrying about it when I'm through with ya." I replied with a jagged grin, my sexual temperament fuming.

He whimpered as I rubbed my hands further up to his crotch. Those constricting jeans would make it difficult for him to straddle my own hips. I expected some form of resistance from Kurosaki, but as my hand's made contact with the buckle underneath his shirt. He just stared at me with a worry some gaze.

Hurriedly fidgeting with the belt, I slipped it off him and threw it on the ground. Continuing on to unbuckle his tight jeans, I began pulling them down from his waist. The resistance started. "N-no Grimmjow, we fucking can't!" He exclaimed, judging by the bulge in his pants – his body definitely wanted me. Moving my right hand entirely onto his crotch, I cupped him. Rubbing gently up and down on his budding member.

"Ahhngggh!" He moaned like a slut. With a widened smile, I tugged the turquoise jeans down past my lap. Pooling them at his two feet, I tore off his black converses and threw them onto the floor. My right hand still working his cock.

"Ya like me touching you there?"

"Mmmmnnn, hah! Grimmjow – NO!" He cried out in pleasured gasps, still trying to reject my advances. This was one challenge Kurosaki wasn't backing down from. Pulling the last converse free from his left foot, I dropped it to the floor and tore the jeans off. Kurosaki always had some sense of fashion, but he looked much more appetizing in those black briefs and that shirt. "Lift up and straddle me." I demanded, the conceited prick just glared back – his cock was already hard around my right palm, it was throbbing with excitement.

Within his relentless refusal, I moved my hand from his briefs and onto his right hand. Tugging him upwards onto my lap, he landed face first into my chest. It was still dark within his car, but I could sense the blush spreading over his face like a pandemic. Adjusting Kurosaki's composure like the mindless fuck he was, I pulled him upwards so we were face to face – his legs partially wrapped around my back.

I was going to make do with the position, it wasn't particularly comfortable but it worked.

Moving my lips onto his neck, I gently scrapped my teeth downwards towards his shoulder blade. I officially heard an entire array of new sounds from Kurosaki. Working at the base of his neck, I knew he was giving in. I was corroding that conceited wall of bullshit he'd built up over me. Moving back up to his face, I began to nip at his mouth. Kurosaki opened his mouth to let out a muffled moan – I broke our closeness by forcing his shirt upwards. Squealing like a bitch, I smirked while racking my eyes over his bare torso – that orange hair of his sprawled haphazardly outwards.

"That's definitely a sight Kurosaki." I admitted to him.

Absorbing the dimly lit image of modest pectorals and washboard abs, the view drained all the blood from my system into my groin – I was going to fuck the extraordinarily obeisant Kurosaki. Christian his newly won car.

I started grinding my tented crotch up against his own, pink shorts constricted by my harden cock. "Nnng, Grimmjow please do this." He pleaded with me, this type of contact felt amazing – I could barely control my own ecstasy. Kurosaki was whimpering to my every touch, but at the same time returning the force – the little faggot had definitely wanted this more than ever.I couldn't believe he caved so easily into me.

Brushing my hands down his body, I traced those rippled abdomens with my palm – massaging them in a circular motion. It was incomparable to any other '_fuck_' I've ever had. Kurosaki was heaving against me, I needed to shed my clothing and fast.

Unbuckling the buttoned up strap on my shorts, Kurosaki took note of what I was doing and lifted himself up a little. His eyes were wide as I tugged them down past my knees, pooling at the bottom of my feet. The increased contact was deafening, I couldn't believe Kurosaki submitted to something so surreal with me in the back of his car.

Thrusting my raging hard on upwards against his, the contact through our boxers made him groan out again. "Grimmjow, unghh fuck."

Enjoying the sound of desperation in his voice, Kurosaki's orange hair shook in our momentum. "You want me to take ya boxers off?" I asked him, still grinding against his throbbing cock – gently massaging both of his pert nipples.

"Unnggh, so-so sensitive." Kurosaki rasped out, I continued moving my thumb around the tip of the pert nubs – the warmth of our contact was immaculately pleasurable.

Both growing restless with our foreplay, I nudged at the hem of his black boxers. I wanted all of Kurosaki in that moment, my premature rage had completely morphed into a burning desire. "Wh-what?" He asked me in a daze.

"Take them off." I lustfully growled while tugging the boxers again. I wanted to feel his throbbing cock against my own body.

"You, nnnng first!" He gasped out, I made another assault on his neck – sucking on his throbbing vein. I continued ravaging his neck, washing my arms down his back – drinking in his body heat. It was clear I was going to have to compromise, even in the throes of passionate foreplay – Kurosaki was still being a stubborn prick.

Shoving him off me a little, I took note of his pleading brown orbs. I savoured Kurosaki's look of willingness, the blood in my veins pumped even harder for this. Snatching my hands up to my white v neck, I tore it off my torso – exposing it to Kurosaki's naked eye sight.

His eyes turned a darker shade of brown, he groaned out again. "_Fuckkkk!_" Grabbing a hold of both his hands, I ran them down my body – moving past my colossal pectorals and rippling abs. "You like that Kurosaki? Do ya like my hot body?" I asked him with a gentle whisper, he shuddered.

"Ever since I saw you, nnng shirtless in the locker rooms."

"Mmmm, been a perverse faggot all this time have ya Kurosaki?" I had to give him credit, the orange haired fuck was bolder than I originally thought – definitely not a prude. This was a side to Kurosaki I'd never seen before – a side with the pretentious stick removed from his ass hole.

A second face that was growing on me more and more.

Moving his right hand down to my excessively tight boxers, I tugged at his wrist. Kurosaki began rubbing at my bulging cock.

"Mmm, ya seem to have some experience for a conceited bastard. Ya gonna take yours off yet or am I gonna have to fight ya?" I coaxed him, he was still rubbing at my cock – damn it felt good to have Kurosaki feel me like this.

"No, y-you first." He said almost nervously, I could see that profuse tint at the crest of his cheeks. Kurosaki was still blushing like a virgin school girl – remaining inconveniently stubborn at the same time.

Speeding things along, I removed my hand from Kurosaki's torso to the hem of my own boxer shorts. Kurosaki's hazelnut eyes were teeming with a curious desire. He shifted upwards a little, I freed my imprisoned cock from the confines of my constrictive shorts.

I watched Kurosaki's eyes drink in my adorning vibrant blue pubes around the base of my almost leaking dick, it sprang out soldiering against both our abdomens.

"Wo-woah." Kurosaki choked out, my ego widened. The orange haired prick was never one for flattery, but I would take this as an esteemed compliment. "You want to-to stick that in me?" He swallowed in a wholly question.

"I'm sure you'd have no problem with it, you're not so bad ya self Kurosaki." I said to him, shifting the hem of his own briefs downwards. I took note of his throbbing stout cock. Like mine, his own animated orange pubes adorned the base of his manhood. He wasn't as big as me but he was definitely of comparable size.

"Yer already leaking for me Kurosaki." I roused, grabbing his cock in my hand – pumping it up and down.

"Mmmm, Grimmjow. Hah, fuck."

With lengthy strokes of his cock, Kurosaki was straddling my waist again – this was definitely an experience to cherish. Coupled with the increasing heat of our bodies, I moved my thumb up to his pert left nipple – stroking it again.

"Hah, fuck. Oh yes!" He groaned out in ecstasy, I wasn't sure if he was a virgin or not but he was almost fucking himself on me. I began moaning with him a little, the tips of my fingers brushed up against those fiery orange pubes.

"Grimmjow, fuck unnnghh!" He said in time with my increasingly lengthy strokes, I moved my hand from his chest to my own cock – attentively stroking it up and down. Fog and condensation from our breathes was collected on the car windows, this entire moment was almost a cliché American teen movie, but it was extremely fucking hot.

I kissed into his neck again – Kurosaki screamed out for me. "FUCK!" Those screams of desire got me horny.

A crescent grin was still minted on my face. "Yeah, you want me to fuck ya yet?" I continued pumping his leaking member, beads of pre-cum were collected at the crook of my thumb behind his _head_.

"Ahh, hah! Fuck, fuck me Grimmjow." He cried out, begging me to do it. I didn't think Kurosaki of all people would give in this easily and beg like a slut. It got me even harder. Tracing my fingers up from his pulsing cock, over to his washboard abs and up to his face. We established an intimate eye contact.

Both of our eyes were zeroed in on each other, he leant down and pulled me into another tasteful kiss. Kurosaki was definitely courageous, we were naked together, in the Karakura Park's parking lot about to fuck each other senseless. Only my wild fantasies could ever conjure this type of scenario and out of the blue, it was about to become reality.

Breaking from my constant sexually provoked imagination, my rigid hands grasped his angular face, this was one desire I never thought I'd fulfil.

Deepening the kiss, Kurosaki rocked against my cock. "Mmffffngg!" We both moaned into each other's mouths. I easily dominated him again, he pulled out and stared at me.

"L-lube?" He questioned discordantly. Fuck, I hadn't given lube one single fucking thought. Guess if he wanted this we'd do it the old fashioned way.

Moving my hand's to his mouth, I grew demanding. "Suck on these."

Pulling them into his mouth without a second thought, he sucked down my three right fingers. After they were covered in Kurosaki's saliva, I removed them and trailed to the base of his ass.

"I hope ya know what comes next?" I coaxed with another grin, fuck I was dying to bury myself in his heat.

"I'm no fucking virgin ahhh!"

I pushed a finger into him. I couldn't tell if he was lying or being arrogant again, damn he was tight though. Working the other two into him, I began stretching and scissoring that silken entrance of his. Kurosaki was grunting in perplex gasps of pleasure.

"H-hurry!" He demanded me, fucking same old impatient Kurosaki. Pulling all three out, I spat into the palm of my right hand again – Kurosaki was watching me with desired intrigue. Rubbing it over the head of my throbbing erection, Kurosaki took the initiative and shifted upwards.

"Ya ready for this ya impatient slut?" I questioned him, my hands were stationed firmly on those benign hips of his.

"Fuuuuck." He said with a shaky exhale. Nodding, I slowly aligned my cock with his entrance – Kurosaki slid down on me.

"Nnnnnnggg." He exhaled again, I eased myself past that tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck Kurosaki, ya sure ya not lyin' about being a virgin?" With a moan, Kurosaki continued sliding down. It didn't matter at this point – I finally had myself sheathed in Kurosaki's extraordinary tight heat.

"Gr-Grimmjow please." He begged me, fuck he was even more demanding like this. With a smirk, I pulled out slightly and snapped my hips upwards. My _head_ brushed past that sweet bundle of nerves, penetrating him. The sensation was un-comprehensive.

"Oh God!" He moaned out, fuck his velvety walls were pleasing. Kurosaki's face leant into the crook of my neck, rocking in time as I thrust out of him and snapped forward again. "Fuuckkk! Grimmjow." He moaned into my neck, he was definitely a vocal cum slut.

Gently thrusting up and out, Kurosaki rested into my neck. Tanned legs wrapped around my back, the position we originally sat in turned out to completely fit our posture.

"Fuck Kurosaki, unghh!" I moaned,my chest heaving slightly – I could feel my cock pulsating in him with every thrust. His body was completely flushed against mine, those washboard abs grinding against my own compact stomach.

The contact we shared was extravagant. In memory of all the sex I'd had, this was incomparable. Kurosaki, the one thing out of my reach, was bellowing into my throat – screaming out for me to fuck him harder.

I smirked at the sound of the once pretentious faggot now on top of me, sheathing himself on my dick. He really was a true pansy, the most sexiest fucking pansy that I'd ever fucked though.

"Damn Kurosaki, fuck." I rasped into his shoulder.

"Oh God Grimm –hah so close." He said in further ecstasy, that slender body sliding along the sweat of my own.

My head was swimming with desire, the tendrils within my stomach were growing tight with pressure. I was so fucking close, my back arched into Kurosaki's entrance with every thrust. Growing more rigid, he was completely stifled against my own torso. Both arms and legs wrapped around my body, he was panting into my neck. Thrusting harder and harder into him, I was veering closer and closer to my desired release.

"Fuck Grimm, unggh… So close, harder unghh!" He screamed out, my cock was violently abusing his prostate. We were closer and closer to cumming.

Grunting in agreement to his request, I violently penetrated him – snapping upwards with more and more force. His body tightened around me, he was swimming in what sounded like animated pleasure. Kurosaki gasped out as I felt his velvet walls constrict around my already leaking member.

"Hahhh! Fuck! Hahh! Grimmjow, unghh!" He screamed loudly into my ear, his seed spilt up against our own abdomens. Kurosaki was violently panting like a well fucked slut. I was on the brink of release, I followed up three more thrusts into him.

Those pressured tendrils within my stomach collapsed together. I'd cum fast and hard into him.

"Ughh, Kurosaki. Fuck!" I roared out in an extensive orgasm, it pulsed throughout my entire system. My heart was pounding in my chest again, in time with the broadening sensations ravaging my entire body.

I could feel Kurosaki's heart beating within his own chest, trying to stomach as much air as he could. He was still shifting in residual pleasure.

After holding his form on top of me for a few more minutes, we recovered from our profuse sex highs.

He let out a sombre whine as I slid out of him. My sated cerulean orbs were boring into his own, his faced was dazed with that familiar rose tinted blush. I had finally smouldered my tantrum, that once boiling rage was replaced with the relaxation of an orgasm.

"Ya embarrassed about something?" I asked him, his faced flushed even further.

"Shut up and let go of me."

"Hnn? Don't wanna stay like this for a little longer? Ya screamed my name like a slut Kurosaki. I enjoyed that." With a grin, I traced my palms down his chest wiping away the smudged cum.

Rolling off me, Kurosaki sat to my right side. Pulling on our clothes in a somewhat conventional silence, I piped up. "Let me drive, ya look spent."

With a grunt, Kurosaki jumped into the passenger seat of the car. Following lead, I climbed over into the driver's seat. Handing me the ignition key, I took note of his ruffled orange spikes.

That was some activity.

"Never would've thought you'd be down to bottom for me."

"Don't you fucking speak of this to anybody." He yelled back, Kurosaki reverted into that same old bastard again.

Putting the key into ignition, the car started with an idle roar. "I'll keep ya secret but, ya comin' back to my house Kurosaki. It's close by and after that, I think we both need a good rest." I re-assured him, though there was no choice in the matter. He would be staying in my bed.

"Whatever, hurry up and fucking drive. I'll kick your ass again if you say anything." Kurosaki threatened me, donning that stone cold scowl – his kingly complexion had returned after I tried to fuck it out of him, guess I had some more work to do.

With a hysteric laugh, I pulled out of the parking lot – the sexually induced condensation on the windows was lifting.

After just now, it finally dawned on me as I skidded onto the asphalt. Kurosaki could keep that fucking crown of his, he could keep that fucking school yard reputation of being better than me. In away I had succumbed to him, but I'd finally found something I truly out classed even Kurosaki in.

My face shifted into a jaw splitting grin.

Yeah, I wore his crown now. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was Kurosaki's king.

* * *

**After re-writing this I hope it connected well. I had fun putting it together. :)**

**Thanks to the people who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this fic – I will be working more attentively on my Cigarettes and Inmates story now that this is finished.**

**So I hope you enjoyed what was originally meant to be a one shot. **

**Like, Dislike? REVIEW! :).**


End file.
